A differential signal typically includes two separate signals that are sent along two different signal paths. Information is read from and written to a differential signal based on comparisons between the two separate signals. The two different signal paths traversed by the two signals in a differential signal may be separate traces on or in a circuit board. When the paths are different lengths, a skew may occur between the two signals associated with the differential signal, which may cause signal degradation. The amount of skew caused by different path lengths may be increased when the frequency of the differential signal is increased.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.